


You Can Sleep While I Drive

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [87]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Driving, Exhaustion, M/M, Two Fathers, older harry and draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry is exhausted after an Auror raid keeps him out all night, but he's determined not to miss taking his sons to school.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	You Can Sleep While I Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the wonderful Melissa Etheridge. 
> 
> Prompt no. 1. "Pull over. Let me drive for a while."

“Pull over,” Draco urges, giving Harry a sideways glance. His husband's hand are tight on the steering wheel. His jaw is set. Another wizard would have thought Harry angry or stubborn, but Draco knows better: Harry is exhausted. “You didn’t floo in ‘til nearly _five_ , love. Let me drive for a while.”

They’re driving Lucius’s charmed Bentley; chauffeuring their sons to King’s Cross. Hogwarts begins today. Harry snorts, knowing better than to argue. 

‘Pius and Jamie giggle when Harry gets into the back, his head slowly lolling backwards.

“Get some sleep,” Draco says. “I’ll wake you up when we arrive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
